


Lip Service

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2p Senyuu, Blowjobs, Hands on Sex Ed, M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Alba gets curious about another way to get pleasure. Foyfoy unfortunately cannot read in peace as a result.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> okay full disclosure that 2p alba’s and 2p foyfoy’s personalities are HEAVILY based on the discussion me and heroalba had earlier today so y’know
> 
> this is so self indulgent and nobody is going to enjoy this except for me and him but it’s my account and i’ll be as self indulgent as i want

Foyfoy’s hands twitch in his lap, his eyes scanning the same paragraph for the third time. He still hasn’t processed anything beyond the opening sentence, and he knows innately he won’t so long as this continues.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can spy him. The supposed Demon Lord, handler of a power beyond Foyfoy’s ability. He’s sitting cross-legged, elbows on his knees and chin propped in his hands. He’s smiling absently, eyes wide and glittering with innocent deviance, and the overall aura emanating of him is equal parts frightening and entrancing. It swirls together in one singular word, one that Foyfoy’s mind plays on repeat instead of retaining the information in his book.

Alba Frühling is dangerous.

Today is no different than any before. Alba seeks him out to play games, as Alba words them. Stealing his books, stealing his glasses, tackling him at random just to scare him. Foyfoy is surprised he hasn’t had a heart attack with the rise to his blood pressure every single time Alba spots him, follows him into the woods and interrupts his peaceful studying. He followed him again today, and as per usual he’s staring with great interest as he reads.

There is one key difference, though. Alba is naked.

Foyfoy’s cheeks have been pink for the last ten minutes, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Alba’s cock sits out in the open. He’s half-hard and with the occasional shift Alba makes curious noises and fondles his cock. After the fifth instance, he speaks up.

“Why’s it feel good?”

“What?” Foyfoy sighs, closing his book. He can’t focus anymore, especially since Alba’s taken to engaging him with questions.

“This.” He uncrosses his legs to spread them. One hand supports his weight as he leans back, the other waving his cock in the air like it’s business as usual. Foyfoy pointedly doesn’t look down. “Dick. Feels good when I move it.”

“Well, yes. Penises tend to feel good when you hold and move them.”

“No!” Alba interrupts him, leaning forward. His fingers move up his cock and hold it by its head, thumb rubbing over the slit like Foyfoy had done the first time he showed Alba how to jerk off- “Feels good just looking at you. Want you.”

A groan bubbles in his chest and Foyfoy is ashamed he can’t silence it. He’s even more ashamed when it makes a grin break out on Alba’s face and the feral brat scoots onto his hands and knees, crawling forward. Foyfoy sputters and leans away, reflexively afraid but still curious as to what Alba’s doing.

Alba stops when he’s hovering over him. His dick brushes his shirt and Foyfoy bites his tongue because having Alba this close, this open to him... it’s terrifying. This sex ed nonsense was a mistake-

“Wanna try something.”

“Wha- uh, what are you, um... thinking?”

That makes Alba smile again and he reaches up. Foyfoy shuts his eyes tight, anxious when fingers thread through his hair and pull gently. He wants to see what’s coming though so he opens his eyes and obediently follows as Alba sits on his butt again, legs spread wide as he leads Foyfoy’s head between them.

“You said mouths for good pleasure too,” Alba’s eyes flutter, and if he were weaker Foyfoy would call it endearing. “Use yours. Show me how to.” He pulls Foyfoy by the hair again, harder as he bumps his cock into his lips.

Foyfoy briefly considers saying no, pulling away and getting back to his book, but the mental image of Alba’s cheeks burning cherry red while his hips buck up with reckless abandon to chase an orgasm into Foyfoy’s throat makes him swallow hard. It doesn’t sound bad by any means...

“Uh, okay. But there will be rules.” Alba nods eagerly and despite himself Foyfoy smiles. He shifts to lay on his front, thankful Alba is loose with his grip now and letting him adjust. “First off, if I pull away you will let me. Second, when you feel your orgasm coming, you tell me. You say ‘orgasm’ and let me know. Third,” he exhales, wetting his lips, “... be gentle when you buck your hips.”

“Mhm. Got it. Now mouth on my dick, yes?”

Foyfoy rolls his eyes, already too in the situation to chastise Alba for his rudeness. He grabs Alba by the base of his cock and shifts one more time, comfortable on his stomach and elbows as he opens his mouth. His tongue circles the head, collecting pre and flinching at the salty taste. Alba never eats the things he tells him will make this taste better. But he digresses, choosing instead to focus on performing.

He doesn’t have much experience, and by no means would he say he’s _good_ at sucking dick, but Alba is inexperienced as well so that likely makes him appear an expert and that flutters at his nonexistent pride just a tad. His lips finally encircle the head, wrapping around his teeth to mind them because the last thing he needs is to teach Alba that using his teeth during a blowjob is a good idea. His tongue teases the underside, cheeks hollowing as he pulls back. The shaft that isn’t in his mouth he grabs and strokes in tandem.

The hand in his hair shakes, fingers tightening hard and pulling roughly before Alba seems to remember the keyword and he relaxes his grip to be gentle. His little moans and whimpers go straight to Foyfoy’s dick and he himself flushes as he tastes even more pre leak down his throat as he slides further down Alba’s cock. His free hand shifts up and he gently rolls Alba’s balls between his fingers.

And suddenly the tone shifts.

Alba’s grip becomes steely again, and before Foyfoy can pull off and warn him he’s gagging as the head of Alba’s cock buried into the back of his throat. He chokes, squirming in place because Alba has a firm hold of his hair and won’t let him pull off and he hates that the lack of air and forcefulness makes his own cock ache hard in his pants. He pushes at Alba’s hips, trying to pull off, but Alba instead bucks his hips and begins sloppily fucking Foyfoy’s mouth.

“Hah- ah, good. Good, good, good-!” Alba babbles pleased phrases, and Foyfoy moans in response to them despite himself. Drool leaks from the corners of his mouth as tears threaten to spill from his eyes. “Good... my friend, _my toy_.”

Foyfoy keens and ruts his hips into the ground at that. Toy... the word makes him whimper between gags, his dick leaking and staining through the front of his pants. He’s given up on pushing for Alba to stop, instead holding onto his thighs as Alba fucks his mouth roughly. There is no gentle care like Foyfoy has coached and he’s afraid of how much he doesn’t mind.

“Ah, orgasm-!” Foyfoy relaxes his throat as much as he can, moaning encouragingly as the taste of semen begins to get stronger on his tongue. “I’m- good-! Orgasm!” (At least Alba managed to follow one of his instructions, Foyfoy briefly thinks in a moment of clarity.) Alba’s head falls back and he hilts his cock in his mouth, spilling directly down his throat and holding Foyfoy there until tears join the drool at his chin and Foyfoy claws desperately in an attempt to breathe.

Finally Alba lets go of his head and Foyfoy yanks off. He coughs, some of Alba’s release joining the tears and saliva on his shirt. Panting, he wipes at his chin and stutters in his breathing when he sees a familiar blissed out expression on Alba’s face. His eyes finally focus and the same grin reappears on his lips, tongue flicking out to wet them as he leans forward.

“Your turn. I use my mouth now.”

**Author's Note:**

> the basics of 2p alba are he is a feral little boy that wants to play games and he likes learning
> 
> the basics of 2p foyfoy are he’s scared of 2p alba’s strength and he just wants to study in peace


End file.
